Fcking-Friend
by af jaemin
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction: Chapter End] Jeno x Jaemin / Nomin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Jeno/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

Katakanlah Jeno orang yang egois, ia tidak ingin memberikan yang ia miliki kepada orang lain, bahkan sekedar meminjam. Dan juga, apakah Jaemin adalah orang yang bodoh? Dengan mudahnya ia mendengar perkataan Jeno untuk tidak mendekat pada orang lain. Selalu berada di sisinya dan tidak boleh berdekatan dengan orang lain. Ibaratkan barangnya, Jaemin adalah miliknya dan tidak boleh di sentuh oleh siapapun.

Dengan kata-kata manis yang selalu diberikan, dengan mudahnya Jaemin terpikat pada perkataan itu sekalipun ia terpaksa. Egois, sombong, tamak. Jaemin berharap suatu saat Jeno terkena karmanya sendiri.

Ia sudah mengenal Jeno lamanya, ia bahkan heran kenapa dirinya bisa bertahan dengan Jeno yang selalu menyombongkan kelebihan orang tuanya. Selalu merasa tidak puas pada apa yang sudah ia miliki.

Walaupun mereka sudah lama berkenalan, tetap saja Jaemin tidak bisa menyentuh barang-barang milik Jeno. Datang kerumahnya hanya melihatnya bermain sendiri, duduk (sesekali tiduran) di kasur Jeno yang empuknya bukan main. Terkadang ia jengah, bosan ketika Jeno mengabaikannya saat ia sedang dengan seriusnya.

"Jeno-ya?"

Tidak ada balasan. Ia sibuk dengan stick playstation miliknya. Untuk ke sekian ratusan ribu kalinya, Jaemin menghela nafasnya, sudah biasa di abaikan pangeran tampan sekolahnya yang memiliki penggemar yang bahkan tidak pernah berkurang dan kian bertambah. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, ketika itulah Jeno menyaut dengan pandangan masih tetap pada layar televisi yang besarnya bukan main.

"Kemana?"

Ia memperhatikan Jeno yang sedang fokus. "Aku ingin kerumah Donghyuck, ada tugas yang harus di kerjakan bersama."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Dan lagi, jumlah helaan nafasnya kian bertambah.

"Karna kau tertidur saat pelajaran Guru Jung."

"Kenapa kau tidak satu kelompok denganku?" Jeno mengalihkan fokusnya pada Jaemin, menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan pandangan yang membuat pemuda manis di depannya itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Guru Jung yang memilihnya."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus saru kelompok dengan ku." Ia kembali menatap layar televisinya yang sudah ada tulisan Game Over disana.

"Tapi Jen—

"Harus!" Sanggahnya cepat.

Cukup sudah, ia sadar ia bukanlah boneka yang selalu bisa di kendalikan oleh Jeno. Jadi ia memilih keluar dari kamar yang luasnya lebih dari ruang tamu di rumahnya itu dengan diam tanpa sepatah katapun, bahkan sekedar pamit untuk pulang.

Bahkan ketika ia menutup pintunya, ia masih melihat Jeno masih fokus pada permainannya, tidak mencegahnya pergi seperti biasa.

Tapi, semua perkiraan Jaemin itu salah. Sekarang stick ps-nya sudah menempel pada layar televisi yang sudah tidak menampilkan apa-apa.

.

Pertama kali jumpa dengan Jeno, saat itu mereka berada di taman kanak-kanak. Jeno yang selalu menyombongkan kekayaan orang tuanya, membuat kawan-kawannya menjauh darinya, dan datanglah Jaemin yang dengan polosnya mengatai Jeno adalah orang yang hebat. Di saat semuanya pergi, hanya Jaemin yang tinggal di sisinya.

Dan sekarang, Jaemin menyesali ke bodohannya itu yang selalu setia berada di sisi Jeno. Bodoh.

.

Ke esokkan harinya, Jaemin sudah mengakrabkan diri dengan Donghyuck. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa teman sebangkunya tidak datang hari ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Donghyuck bisa mengalihkan fikirannya, ia terlalu senang dengan lelucon-lelucon Donghyuck yang mampu membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Seasik ini kah?

Ke esokkan harinya, pangeran sekolah datang. Dengan wajah yang sangat buruk. Mata bengkak, lingkaran hitam, wajah pucat, tangan yang di perban. Sempat merasakan khawatir, tapi untuk sekedar menyapapun ia takut. Ia hanya mampu melirik kawan sebangkunya itu dengan pandangan takut serta khawatir.

Tidak biasanya mereka diam seperti ini, dan Jeno bahkan tidak meliriknya sekalipun.

Begitupun ke esokkan harinya, bukan hanya dirinya saja, tapi hampir seluruh penggemar di sekolahnya memandang khawatir pada Jeno. Dengan keberanian yang belum terkumpul, Jaemin mencoba untuk memanggil teman sebangkunya itu.

"Jeno-ya."

Orang itu menoleh, memberi tatapan menusuk pada Jaemin.

"Kau...baik-baik saja?"

Bodoh. Sudah jelas orang di depannya ini terlihat kacau balau, apanya yang baik-baik saja?

Dan Jeno sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin, ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Dan saat itulah Donghyuck memanggilnya, mengajaknya untuk pergi ke canteen sekolah. Mengabaikan tatapan mengerikan yang tertuju pada dirinya.

.

Pagi ini ketika ia ingin berangkat kesekolah, langkahnya di cegat oleh mobil mewah yang ia kenali milik keluarga Jeno. Seseorang keluar dari sana, yang Jaemin kenal sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah Jeno, Paman Kim. Dengan wajah panik tapi terlihat tenang, ia mebukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Menjelaskan bahwa Jeno sepertinya membutuhkannya. Ia bingung, tapi tetap masuk kedalam mobil.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Udah sampai sini dulu, udah mentok. Pengen tau seberapa banyak yang minat. Tapi...

Gak janji.

Review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Jeno/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

Dirinya kembali lagi pada bangunan besar yang sudah tidak ia kunjungi beberapa hari belakangan.

Matanya memandang pintu coklat di hadapannya dengan pandangan gelisah. Antara ingin mengetuk atau tidak. Dan memilih obsi kedua agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan walau pintu tersebut berderit dengan kerasnya.

Matanya membulat melihat isi ruangan yang sudah tidak pantas lagi disebut sebagai kamar tidur. Jika orang tua yang melihat ini, mereka pasti mendiskripsinya seperti; _kapal pecah_ walau memang terlihat seperti itu adanya.

Jaemin tidak bisa mengatakan secara keseluruhan, kamar Jeno memang telihat sangat berantakan dengan pecahan kaca yang bergelinang di mana-mana.

Dirinya terpekik tertahan saat merasakan kakinya yang di balut kaus kaki itu menginjak sesuatu, percahan kaca kecil.

Langkahnya perlahan mendekati Jeno dengan hati-hati, yang kini sedang menatap keluar jendela. Dirinya tertegun melihat punggung Jeno yang semakin hari terlihat semakin kurus.

"Jen—"

"Pergi." Satu kata itu menghentikan langkah Jaemin.

"Tapi—"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Jaemin berjengit ketakutan ketika Jeno membalikkan tubuhnya, melihatnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk, tidak suka. Paman Kim sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Pria paruh baya itu bilang bahwa Jeno mengalami depresi berat ketika ia meninggalkan rumah saat terakhir kali ia berkunjung, tidak mau makan hingga saat ini dan selalu saja berteriak sambil memecahkan barang-barang di rumah.

Sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia bendung lagi berhasil lolos melalui matanya, mengalir membentuk alur kecil yang diikuti gelingan lainnya. Matanya membalas tatapan Jeno yang telihat mengisyaratkan kesedihan.

Dengan langkap tegap, ia berjalan mendekati Jeno. Mengabaikan pecahan kaca yang perlahan mulai menggores telapak kakinya. Mengabaikan perkataan Jeno yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dirinya tidak ingin lagi diatur oleh Jeno. Dan tetap berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan kesedihannya melalui air mata.

Tubuh Jaemin merengkuh tubuh Jeno, memeluk leher pemuda itu erat tanpa ada balasan sama sekali. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar bisikan kecil keluar dari bibir Jeno.

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku membencimu."

Begitu terus hingga tangan bergelantungan yang tengah di perban itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Jaemin dengan eratnya. Tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 _"Ayahku sheolang pengushaha telkenal dan Ibuku memiliki pakaian mahal yang shelalu ia jual pada olang lain..."_

 _Pidato hebat keluar dari bibir seorang anak berumur enam tahun, membuat kawan-kawannya yang tadi mengerumuninya sekarang pergi meninggalkannya dengan pandangan kesal dengan mulut komat-kamit saling berbisik._

 _Anak itu menatap satu-persatu kawannya yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya, menyisakan raut kekecewaan di wajah manisnya. Namun mata kecil tertuju pada seorang anak manis yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Anak manis itupun langsung mengembangkan senyumannya, membuat yang lainnya juga mengembangkan senyumannya._

 _"Wah! Olang tua Jeno-chi sangat hebat! Boleh Jaemin ikut belteman dengan Jeno?" Ujar anak manis dengan mulut menganga tadi dengan aksen cadel serta polosnya._

 _Anak dengan nama Jeno itu membusungkan dadanya kedepan, senyuman kebanggaan menghampiri wajah manisnya lagi._

 _"Boleh! Tapi Jaemin halush beljanji tidak boleh meninggalkan aku shampai kapanpun." Ujar Jeno menatap lekat wajah Jaemin yang terlihat sangat manis. Anak itupun mengangguk dengan semangatnya._

 _"Eum, Jaemin beljanji!" Keduanya tertawa bersama, saling membalas senyuman dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Selesai sudah...


End file.
